The Prodigal Child
by Ana P3ach
Summary: Will be relaunched soon...
1. Preface

**P R E F A C E**

I had no control over what happened next. This was the end. Our end.

The silence was deafening. Ominous. Terrifying. Everything in my view was black and white.

Something told me screaming would do no good.

I couldn't scream anyway.

My mind was muddy and sifting through my memories was a foggy labor.

I almost gave up to the peace tickling the edges of my mind,

telling me to give up.

Every fiber of my being screamed "_No!_"

My eyes focused themselves on a slender figure in the distance.

That was why I was here.

The figure was so far. Too far.

The peace nudged me again.

_Give up._

**NO**.

My vision cleared a bit and focused on the figure again.

She was completely naked;her skin was a soft,translucent pink. Like lace.

Her hair curled in bright gold and honey colored ringlets down to the small of her back.

Her beauty would have been one to rival my own if she didn't walk in such a manner.

Graceful, but it was the walk of a soldier to his death.

She walked calmly towards a small lagoon.

The surface of the lagoon was a beautiful crystalline color that sparkled, but was somehow murky.

The anxiety that crept up my neck told me what was beneath the lagoon's surface was something worse than evil.

I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't cooperate. My limbs had become dead weights.

I couldn't even feel them, but I knew I was in excruciating pain.

Not just physically, but mentally. The dread flooding my mind was drowning me.

I knew I needed to get her attention. If I could just get her to turn around.

She was just at the edge of the pool, and the dread choked my throat close.

She seemed to walk in slow motion, deliberately taking steps closer to the beast destroying us.

The water was now up to her waist.

_Look at me! Stop! Please!_

My mind shouted these things in unison as the fog seeped over it again.

Now the water was just above her head. Her hair floating gently above the water.

Only then did she look at me. She rose slowly as she turned and I exuded an inward gasp.

For the chestnut colored eyes that stared back were exact mirrors of my own.


	2. A Happy Beginning

** I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Reviews please!**

Halloween night. For the last few decades I'd used this secular holiday as a chance to practice my motherly face on the trick o' treaters. I would never get a chance to be a mother, so this was the best it was going to get. Esme had constantly told me to _"Use the lemons life gave you and make lemonade Rosalie."_ I had received very bitter lemons.

Born into a well-off family I'd had everything I'd ever wanted. The Great Depression never even touched my life. My ambitious parents had made sure that I knew I was a princess and treated me as such. Whenever I wanted some trinket or a new dress, simply pouting at my father would garner me the object of my desire.

I thought this was love. I thought being beautiful- so much so that I turned male heads at the age of twelve; was all there was to life. I saw no need to be anything but beautiful. Having attention made me feel special. Important. Still, sometimes I'd wondered if my family would have worshiped me if I were normal; or even ugly.

When Royce King stepped into my life-no, _our_ lives- my family was overjoyed. Our courtship took no time at all, I'd said yes to his proposal immediately knowing how happy my family would be. Here was the man who was going to take our family into the highest,wealthiest, and most glamorous social circle ever.

When I was alone with Royce we never spoke.; I took the uncomfortable silence as a sign he was shy and mesmerized by my charms and beauty. At least that's what I deluded myself into believing.

So many thoughts tumbled through my mind as I made my way home from Vera's that cold night. _Would I find the same happiness as she did? Would Royce love our children the way Vera's husband did? Did he even love me?_

I tugged my jacket on closer, shivering when I heard slurred male voices around the corner. I muttered an oath under my breath; _I should have told Papa to walk me home_.

Oddly, the vision of Royce amidst the drunk group of men did not comfort me or ease my anxiety. Seeing his cold face framed by tousled hair and smelling the gin on his breath made my stomach turn.

When he popped the brass buttons from the jacket he gave me; I waited for an apology. Tomorrow he would apologize, buy me a new jacket; all would be well again.

When he ripped the hat off my head and told his drunken friends he should be first-I waited for an apology.

I waited for an apology as he forced himself on top of me- drooling and laughing while he took my innocence.

After that I shut my eyes and ears to everything while he encouraged his friends to hurt me the same way he had done. I tried not to listen to the hyena like laughter they emitted. I kept waiting for the apology that never came.

When Carlisle found me I was already in so much pain, and his arrival just brought more pain. Had Royce and his friends come back to speed up death's arrival? At that time death would have been a sweet relief. To be free of all this pain. Pain of betrayal.

Looking into Carlisle's face I could see there was a difference between him and Royce. Royce's face was cold and empty- Carlisle's angelic face had hope. During my transformation I'd listened to the Cullens as they discussed what my future might be.

_How dare they decide for me?This was my life, Rosalie Hale didn't do what she didn't want to. _I was so naive.

The immortal binds that were closing in tighter during those three days had decided my fate already. I was doomed to a loveless existence. Not completely loveless- Carlisle and Esme were better parents than the ones I'd been bestowed upon. Edward even reminded me of my younger brothers. Exasperating, but I cared for him nonetheless.

Walking back from a hunting trip with Esme I noticed a flyer tacked to a General Store window. It was soggy and blurred from the rain and almost completely covered with other ads. After two weeks, my family called off the search for my body. My funeral was going to be held in four days.

The first three days I tormented myself on whether or not I should attend. Would I be able to control myself? On the morning of my funeral I finally came to a decision and made my way to Mount Hope Cemetery.

My funeral was simple, white roses bloomed everywhere-compliments of the King family. Roses meant for my wedding. My brother's faces were bent down and my father's face was stoic. Seeing my mother's tear stained face made me question myself.

My magnified beauty now would make them rejoice- I'd be loved even more than I'd ever been. Celebrated. But would revealing my new beauty bring them pleasure or pain? I decided I couldn't put them in pain again. Turning away I heard my father comfort my mother. Carefully hiding my form behind a gathering of the donated roses and listened intently. "How can we be sure she's dead?" my mother whispered intently. " For all we know she's been kidnapped or-" my father cut her off. "There's been no ransom note," he hissed back. This time more gently he said " That ungrateful child probably ran off; letting her visit that Vera girl was a mistake. People like that are just bad influences."

"Look at what Rosalie's actions have done. We won't have the good graces of the King family for long. We pampered and groomed her for this marriage and she betrays all of us-look at the pain she's put Royce through! He couldn't even attend the funeral because he's so depressed."

_Or because he's guilty_,I thought silently in my head.

My mother protested "But-" my father cut her off once more. "We have combed the rivers and searched the city top to bottom. She is gone." My mother fell silent at this. Bitterness rolled over me in waves.

_Was I so unimportant? Unloved?_ The innocent faces of my younger brothers flashed in my mind. I couldn't let them grow up with men like Royce King on this planet. I hated to imagine them becoming just like him. I couldn't let Royce-his name made me want to retch- do what he did to me to another girl. Another innocent girl whose hopes of love would be destroyed by that disgusting pig.

Hate flooded my mind like a red haze. Hate was the thing that drove me to go on a killing spree for the next week. Hate blocked out all other human scents; hate rushed through my veins as I hunted my killers one by one.

The night I found Royce he was hidden in a windowless, dark room. A box fit for a King. Curled up in the fetal position, like a rat who knew his impending fate. He had jailed himself. I smiled at this turn of events. But that did not suffice as punishment. I came to regret killing his guards later. They might have had families who they truly loved and cared for. They had to die to protect the secrets of my new family.

Royce screamed in agony that night- but this time it was I who laughed. Hearing his bones snap under my foot brought me immense pleasure. When I'd broken his arms and legs I waltzed around the room. "See Royce?" I called. "This is how would have danced for you on our wedding day." I cackled at the the terror that filled his pale face. He begged me to let him go. That he would admit himself to the world for the monster he was.

A week ago I might have even still believed him. That night was when my naiveté ended. I realized once and for all my whole life I'd never been loved. This realization brought tears to my eyes that would never come. I was completely alone.

After killing Royce, I returned to the Cullens in hopes of being loved. I knew that this new life meant I wouldn't have things I'd wanted the most. To be loved unconditionally and have children. Some days to comfort myself I'd stare at my reflection in mirrors. My beauty was the only thing I'd ever had, all I would ever have. Being beautiful made my existence simple and easier now.

Still I hoped that this blessed second chance at life would give me a chance to find love. Perhaps. My second chance would soon become a curse.

When I'd found Emmett the smell of his blood barely bothered me. All I could think of was saving him. With Emmett I found the unconditional love I'd always wanted. Not only love, but respect.

He kept me laughing even during the dark days when I reflected on my past like this. His childish views of the world made me want to protect him from the evils that surrounded us everyday. Over time I learned to trust him and managed to even feel worthy and deserving of his love.

My beauty was no longer a curse.

When Emmett proposed I was surprised at the warm happiness that spread through me. My past meant nothing to him. It didn't bother him we would never have children. With Emmett I did not have to constantly put on a facade to please him. Emmett was pleased with me being myself. He was the closest to heaven I would ever get.

We balanced each other. My newfound practicality and his humorous attitude were perfect together. We were perfect.

After Edward found Bella and they had their own child I tried to resign myself to the fact that I would never get quite the happy ending I wanted. Nessie had let me experience being a mother, if only for a few days. I was so grateful for that, yet I still felt empty.

I was ashamed to admit I'd even considered having Emmett create a child with another woman now that we knew it was possible. I quickly banished that thought from my mind imagining the pain it would put us through. My desperation for a child who I could hold and would reach back for me knew no bounds.

That wasn't unusual; after all I was Rosalie Hale; who had always gotten what she'd wanted and always wanted more.

The entire family had gathered together on Halloween as we did for all holidays. Alice and Jasper were back recently from a trip to our winter home in Japan. Edward and Bella were back from the Harvard.

After earning a literary degree at Dartmouth, Bella had decided she wanted even more schooling. She had attended Princeton, Brown, and Vassar. I could never understand this. Why waste your glorious immortal life around dusty books? Education was a bore and after attending some mechanic schools I'd given up on college entirely.

I was happy to work on my cars and learn by taking them apart myself than listening to a forty-year-old man lecture me on the importance of women staying home and how cars were "_a guy thing"_. His greasy wandering hands and ogling eyes didn't help much either.

We'd gathered in the living room of our home in Alaska, Jake and Renesmee were staring at each other dumbly while Edward folded his arms over his chest wincing at whatever the love sick fools were thinking. Carlisle and Esme were catching up with Tanya and her sister in the kitchen.

I heard Emmett clomp down the pine stairs and stop behind my spot on the leather couch. "I vant to drink your blood. Mwahahahahah," Emmett cackled in a faux Transylvanian accent. He'd dressed up in a silk white shirt, black tuxedo pants, and a dark cape. The withering look I gave him changed his mind about any blood drinking.

"Of course," he said hurriedly " I wouldn't want to ruin your lovely dress." I'd chosen to dress up as Glinda the Good Witch; the pink, frothy cupcake quality of the dress seemed innocent enough. I wasn't having a repeat of last year's performance when the children had knocked on the door to see Emmet in his roaring werewolf glory.

The children at our home in Illinois never returned again. I'm still sure Jacob had something to do with it.

The doorbell rang and I grabbed the huge bowl of candy absentmindedly. Adjusting my tiara and wand I turned the brass knob and opened the door. This year it was my turn to be shocked. Instead of seeing little ghouls and fairies I saw a basket.

It was a rich, brown color, Inside, swaddled in a soft pink blanket was a baby.

**Reviews please!**


	3. A Blessing or a Curse?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Reviews!**

I stared down dumbly at the infant before me. Its tiny face stared back at me, puckered and confused. "Rose?"called Emmett coming up behind me."Something wrong?" Emmett looked down at the child for a moment and then back at me.

He grasped the basket by its handle and started to carry it inside. I followed him to the kitchen, too dumbstruck to comment. Setting the basket down on the oak table, Emmett began to speak to our curious family who had all gathered around the table. "It seems that,er...it looks like-" Emmett decidedly shut his mouth, unable to explain the infant's presence.

"Oh, what an adorable baby," commented Esme as she lifted the baby out its basket. While the rest of the family was preoccupied with the baby,Jake began rummaging through the basket and retrieved what appeared to be a piece of paper. He stared at it for a moment then handed it to me. _For Rosalie,_ it read.

Alice read over my shoulder then announced its contents to everyone else. "The scent on the basket is familiar yet I can't place it," said Jasper. They stared at me, as confused and shocked as I was. As if to break the silence, the baby began wailing loudly, interrupting the awkwardness of the situation. Esme quietly walked towards me and offered the child to me.

I kept my arms locked by sides afraid to hold it. This was the thing I'd wanted most in the world- how could I know it wouldn't be ripped away from me again? "Rose," Esme murmured quietly. "It's alright," she said as she coaxed my arms around the child.

The child stopped crying and its eyes bored into mine. I instinctively tightened my hold on the baby. The blanket the child had been wrapped in fell away from its body and I examined it more closely.

The blanket had been the only thing it had in the protection from the cold night. Underneath she was a soft pink color that seemed to glow, round cheeks tear stained from her previous bout of crying. The hair on her head resembled the fluffy down of a duckling, which swirled around her head in small honey blond curls. Her lips were tiny and bee-stung, shaped into a small circle. Her truly most beautiful feature were her eyes. Framed by dark feathery lashes and almond shaped, they were the color of earth with amber flecks that resembled mine.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her warm forehead. We continued to stare at each other and I felt my heart soften and gravitate to her. Her gaze was intent and fixed on my face, only broken by the sound of Carlisle clearing his throat.

"May I?" he asked, arms outstretched."We should really get her some clothing and feed her as well."She opened her mouth about to bawl again I was sure. Carlisle brushed his fingers across her face cooing,"Don't be upset, I won't bite."

His touch was the last straw for her. She turned her small head towards his hands and bit him."Ouch," Carlisle said with a sudden intake of breath. His eyes widened."She's venomous."

The baby, pleased with her actions, closed her eyes and snuggled back into the crook of my arm and fell asleep. Carlisle reached for her more carefully this time taking precautions, avoiding her head just in case she awoke.

"She has a heart beat-" he began but Nessie interrupted."She must be like me. A hybrid." I was pondering this when Edward's voice broke into my thoughts."Who would leave a hybrid child here- and for Rosalie specifically?"

Their faces looked back at mine again."Well, there's no point in standing around here. Alice, you and Tanya were just about to go out shopping. Do you mind getting some clothes for the baby?" Esme asked and continued with a list of other necessities the baby would need."Will I get to keep her?" My voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

Everyone looked towards Carlisle. " Rose," he said carefully. "We have no way of knowing where she came from or who this child belongs too, but I can't see why not. Just...don't get too attached. Whoever left her here may come back for her." I flinched at the thought.

The rest of the clan dispersed to the previous activities while murmuring their approvals and warnings. I glanced back down at the baby. Her rosy cherub face seemed to be smiling her approval as well even thought she slept.

Emmett stood in the doorway, appearing to be having an internal debate with himself, then bounded over towards us. He peered down at the child. I smiled weakly up at him, hoping to get his approval as well. Emmett had never voiced his opinions on being unable to have children, I believed he didn't because he knew it would just bring me pain.

Emmett watched the child and I closely. His angelic face broke into a grin that resembled the beaming smile on my own face. "Her cheeks make her look like some kind of chipmunk."

I could see where these comparisons were leading and a flash of anger joined my newfound happiness. "Oh no you don't!" I shrieked."I won't have my child named after any woodland creature or monster from a science fiction novel! Bella may have been a pushover but I won't allow it!" I shocked myself with my own possessiveness.

"Thanks a lot Rosalie." Bella mock glared at me while the rest of our family broke into peals of laughter. "You know she sorta looks like you Blondie," said Jake. I turned to him with serious business in mind."Jacob," I said. " Do not bring any of those mutts around here. Understand? No one will imprint on _this_ child." I tried to keep my voice even imagining the poor dog who might have to face my wrath.

"Ah geez, Rosalie. It's not like we just sit around waiting to imprint on your daughters then steal them away in the night." Jacob said with a grin."Still," I said serious once more."Warn them to stay away or it will not go well for them."

Jacob held up his hands in mock defeat."As you wish Blondie. But what is meant to be will be," he joked. I hissed at him.

Alice must have brought home at least a dozen bags of clothing, in preparation for the baby's imminent growth spurts. I was surprised that I didn't feel at all jealous that their attentions were directed on the baby. I _wanted_ them to admire her.

After everyone had settled down, I decided to make use of the rocking chair Bella re-gifted me with. Singing a lullaby to the still sleeping child, I held her in one arm and held a laptop in the other,scrolling through a baby name website. "So," Emmett said his voice tired. "Have you picked a name yet?" I'd asked his opinion on over two hundred names, and after the last fifty he'd grown weary of it.

"Yes," I smiled at him."Diana- it means divine." "With her temperament? Are you sure?" he grinned back at me, though I think he was more pleased I'd made a decision than with the actual name itself.

"Rosalie," said Carlisle stepping into our room."Wake her up. We need to feed her." I gently rubbed her cheek and she opened her eyes, surveying the room only once, her eyes landing back on me.

Carlisle held several baby bottles in his hands."Why so many?" I asked."We need to find out her blood preference and see if she will take milk," he replied. I noticed some of the bottles were a strange pinkish color. Carlisle spoke again," I mixed some of the blood with milk. Just to see her response."

"Ah," I said not bothering to comment on the strangeness of it all. I took a bottle of milk from his hands and began to feed Diana. At first her tiny lips didn't understand what to do, then she started to suck on the bottle greedily. After she had drained the bottle completely, she began to wail.

I searched my mind on what could be wrong with her. "Hand me another," I asked Carlisle, deducing she must still be hungry. She drained all twenty bottles before her appetite was sated and she fell asleep.

"I supposed blood or milk doesn't matter to her," Carlisle said his brow furrowed. We laughed quietly at this,and I never let go of her the whole night.

Within a week Esme had moved us into our own home in Maine. The mansion had a wrap-around porch and the walls were a light blue. The sprawling mansion had a huge bed of red roses behind it among other flowers and lush greenery. At the heart of the garden was a fountain with a stone replica of The Venus de Milo in the center of it.

There was also a quaint gazebo in a shady part of the garden. A small private beach curved on the west side of the property.

Jasper and Emmett were carrying the newly purchased furniture up the brown cobblestone path that lead to the side door. I tugged Diana out her car seat. " Do you want to go see your new home? Esme designed it just for you," I murmured into her soft hair. She smiled up at me.

Diana had discovered that by simply smiling she could get what she wanted. The whole family had run around doing ridiculous things to bring out that smile. Like the huge snowball fight we'd had last week.

Stuffing Jacob's face into the snow had been very entertaining and I gave Diana a repeat performance. She too seemed to enjoy agonizing the mutt and her charming little face smiled brightly while waving her pink-mitten covered hands whenever I dumped snow on him. Jake put up with it because he was dazzled and enchanted by her like everyone else.

Today we were taking Diana on her first hunting trip. For the last few months she drank milk and blood, and now it was about the same time Nessie had gone hunting herself. Of course we soon found there were large differences between the two girls.

Nessie had despised all foods while Diana consumed large quantities of everything. Her taste ranged from eating an entire chicken to macaroni and cheese with ketchup. Strange by human and immortal standards.

Carlisle believed it was because her body burned more calories to make venom, which we now knew was a trait by chance not gender as we'd believed. He hypothesized she needed around thirty thousand calories a day. She hadn't spoken a word yet, but we were sure she would soon.

I had settled her down on the on the ivory couch to watch television. We'd learned she would tolerate Elmo, but that strange purple dinosaur scared her to death. I carefully checked the cable show listings, and deemed the next hour Barney safe."Sweetie," I cooed at her. "It's time to go hunting with Mama. Are you ready to go?" I tried to smile at her reassuringly. I'm positive she had no idea what we were going to do but she smiled anyway.

"There's no need for all that Rose," Edward said from the doorway. " It's almost painful being around that child. All she does is think of you and her thoughts are louder than any being's I've ever come across. She would follow you anywhere if she thought it would make you happy."

I thought about this. Alice couldn't see a single thing when she was around Diana and constantly fled the room when "it got to be too much." It was worse for her now than it had been with Nessie.

Alice's high voice trilled from upstairs. "Alright it's time to get going, lets have the new family get settled in." I heard Esme's voice next. "Rosalie bring Diana and come see the upstairs. It's finished now."

Esme had happily designed Diana's room and the entire house. I was a bit afraid to go see it because I knew Alice had given her "input." _Better now than never_, I thought- besides, Esme wouldn't let Alice do anything too rash. Right?

Edward laughed hearing my thoughts and called Jasper and Alice to come down to the car. "Enjoy" Alice said with a smile as she kissed my cheek. Jasper waved good-bye and I went to join Esme and Emmett upstairs.

Esme had outdone herself. The previous homes she'd restored for Emmett and I had been spectacular. This was something completely different.

Diana's room had light pink walls and white antique furniture strategically placed so that it looked like a child's room but could be easily converted into a room for an adolescent. The bed was large, with a white canopy and a pink comforter edged with lace. The wide pink curtained window looked out onto the garden, sunlight filtering through on Diana's moon colored skin.

"Esme this is perfect," I said. "But where are the toys?" She smiled at me."That's the very best part." She led us through a white door within Diana's room that connected to a hallway which led to another door. The pink theme reigned here as well but it was a more rosy color.

Inside was a a giant toy carriage with plush cushions in it. The wooden floor of the playroom was covered in every possible toy imaginable and behind the enormous carriage was a castle. A huge box of dress up clothes and a doll house took up the rest of the space.

Emmett seized a small gold crown out of the dress up box and placed it on Diana's head. Diana screamed in approval."Esme," I asked."How did Alice get involved in this?"

My eyes searched the room for a touch of Alice's quirk."The princess theme was her idea," Esme said laughing. "She said something about you both being equally spoiled." We laughed until the beeping of my watch interrupted.

"It's time to go hunting. Emmett would you like to try? Again?" I asked. Diana would not let anyone but me hold her, but Emmett was determined she would like him. He had at least fifty bite marks covering his hands and forearms. I admired his effort but it didn't seem that Diana would be giving in anytime soon.

Eyes guarded, Diana watched his wary arms come towards her. Body twisting in my grasp, her crown fell off onto the wood floor. He picked it up then held it out as a peace offering. Diana stared at him a moment then reached towards him. Emmett returned the gesture and picked her up. They stared again at each other then Emmett placed the crown back on her head.

Diana did not try to bite him thankfully and Esme and I both breathed sighs of relief. I wish such trivial things had to be our only worries.

After Esme left we went hunting in a small forest near the house. Diana walked off a bit sniffing the air. "What is she smelling?" Emmett asked. We followed her as she made her way through some bushes. Behind the bush was a baby deer laying in a puddle, frightened and shaking having sensed predators nearby. Its leg laid at an odd angle. It shook again staring at us.

Diana's small hand reached for the deer and it seemed to calm down at her touch. She looked at me, her gaze intense. "You don't want to eat it? You want to keep it?" I thought aloud trying to guess what was in her mind. She nodded back at me. I smiled at her. "He needs a name," I said realizing the sex of it as I checked below its belly. "Lets just hope Uncle Jasper doesn't eat him." Emmett mumbled.

He suddenly turned sharply. "Rose do you smell that?" My body went rigid as I recognized a scent from a quite awhile ago. Then a young man stepped into the clearing, his eyes on Diana's face. Nahuel.

Nahuel looked at me carefully then held up his hands. "No need to worry. I'm not here to cause anyone harm. I'm here regarding her safety." My eyes followed him as I positioned my body in a protective stance of Diana.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked Nahuel, his voice gruff. Nahuel paused for a moment to gauge his words. "There isn't much time left so I'll be blunt," he said. "My aunt Huilen and the rest of my family are dead." Emmett and I glanced at each other. "I'm sorry for your loss," I said. "But how does this concern Diana?" His lips tightened.

"Your...Diana, is my half sister." His words shook my body. I knew this day would come.

"Please," Nahuel started sensing my distress. "I'm not here for her, but you must know your circumstances and the danger I've placed your clan in." I looked at Emmett again, his lips pulled taut in a small white line. He nodded sharply and turned, having gathered the baby deer in his arms.

We led Nahuel quietly back to the house. After settling Diana in her high chair, I stood over the stove stirring a pot of spaghetti and meatballs. Diana, oblivious to the situation cooed at me which she always did when there was food involved. I set a large bowl in front of her and she enthusiastically proceeded to scoop up the pasta with her small fists.

"You should start running," Nahuel murmured quietly watching her. He took in a large breath and began his story. "Her mother was a tourist. My father had continued trying to build his super human race," he said bitterly. "He knew that he was sacrificing the life of a young woman for his...experiments. The Volturi made good on their decision to hunt him down and they killed him. They would have spared them, but my sisters foolishly ignored my warnings and tried to defend him. In a moment of weakness I tried to protect them and the Volturi decided to destroy us all. My aunt died to save me. I managed to escape. Not long after I found the young woman my father had impregnated, hiding in his old home. I tried to save her-" his voice broke off.

"The Volturi had found me there, and saw the hybrid child. They are intent on obliterating us- and they will use this as an excuse to destroy your family was well. You're harboring a fugitive child. I'm sorry- I had already lost so much and I'd hoped leaving her with you would ensure her safety. I can see now it was an error in judgment. I have just put you all in danger," he whispered.

My mind whirled, trying to process this information. "But why leave her for me?" I asked. Nahuel's head snapped up from his own thoughts. "Your sister Alice told me about some of your...history. I could not think of a better mother," he said with a weak smile.

He brushed his fingers across Diana's forehead and she cocked her head at him, spaghetti sauce dripping down her cheeks. Her beautiful face broke into a smile of remembrance that Nahuel returned. His face turned serious once more."You must run. The Volturi are closing in on me and I know I can't evade them for long."

I opened my mouth to protest but he held up a hand. "If you give me a few items of hers I can throw them off your trail for awhile. I just couldn't keep running without giving you some warning. You're all in danger because of my actions." I heard Emmett swallow deeply next to me.

All my happiness was crashing down around me, the void filled with dread of our impending doom. Our entire family would be destroyed. I imagined the cold,cruel look of the Volturi as they would kill her; stone faces set as they tore my baby apart and ripped her into shreds. Sweet little Diana's face filled with terror flashed in my mind.

I blocked these images from my mind. I could not, no- _would _not let that happen. I would fight.

"Emmett," I squared my shoulders and drew Diana into my arms, kissing the top of her head and ignoring the spaghetti sauce that now covered her face. "Call everyone to meet in Forks. We need to prepare ourselves."

I _would _fight, with my very last breath. I would protect pure little Diana no matter what the cost.

**Author's Note: If you're a little confused, Nahuel was the other hybrid child in _Breaking Dawn_. Also, the links to the story pictures on my profile are up and working now. I found pictures to correspond with most of the main characters and settings. I even found a picture of Diana's toy carriage-so cute! Beware, there may be spoilers...the next chapter will be up by next Saturday. **

**xoxo,**

**Ana P3ach**

**P.s.- REVIEWS PLEASE! If you have any suggestions on the stories format please tell me.**


	4. The Visitors

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. There's a fight scene!, Cullen Clan fight, fight, fight! _Am I too happy?_ Reviews!**

Downstairs,Emmett murmured into the telephone as I began packing Diana's clothing in her bedroom."Rosalie?" Nahuel called stepping into the princess room, his feet making scuffling noises on the linoleum."I'll be leaving now, please take care of-" his voice cut off as Diana bit into his leg making grumbling noises. He laughed."You don't want me to leave?" his voice broke off once more. "Don't worry little one, your new family can do a better job of protecting you."

Diana stared up at him, her gaze accusatory and confused. They silently had a conversation with their eyes;coming to some kind of resolution Diana looked down at her little hands then turned and ran downstairs."Goodbye," he whispered softly, barely audible to my own ears.

Nahuel turned sharply and left out the back door. I silently wondered if he would survive.

Periodically glancing downstairs to check on Diana as I packed, my thoughts tumbled over themselves, still processing the danger. This time when I went downstairs, Emmett had slung his arms over the seat of the couch and Diana and her foundling baby deer were curled in his lap. A football game blared from the tv in front of them.

Emmett's head swiveled in my direction, his eyes tight but jovial."Look," he grinned."She's touching me without trying to bite my arms off, I'm having a lucky streak today," he laughed. I sat down on the plush couch watching Diana closely."So, have you named your friend yet?" I said trying to lift her mood. Her sad doe eyes stayed glued to the screen."Yep," said Emmett answering for her."We decided Romo was pretty good."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Was this her idea or yours?" I asked inclining my head to the television screen where Tony Romo had just made a touchdown. He glanced around innocently then reached for Diana's head. His large fingers making knots in her wavy blond hair, Diana and I both stared at him.

"Emmett...what on earth are you doing?" I implored. "I'm braiding her hair," he replied, eyes intent on his task. I tried not to laugh while I suggested I take over "braiding" her hair. Diana made a _tsking_ sound,upset the attention had been taken away from her. Her arms reached for me and I pulled her up into my lap. She glanced towards the door and I knew exactly what she was thinking about.

Her sobs came in quick rapid breaths as crystalline tears coursed down her rosy cheeks. For once at a loss of words, I simply held her tightly, rocking her. Romo woke up, grunting noisily as he realized Diana wasn't next to him. Diana stopped crying, looking down at her pet. A small giggle escaped her lips. I breathed an inward sigh of relief, the veil of sadness that had previously covered her was gone.

Diana's stomach made a large grumble then she looked at me expectantly. "Who wants steak for dinner?" I asked smiling. A huge grin spread on her face and we went to the kitchen, Romo's small hooves making thumping noises as he followed us.

When we reached Washington, the whole family was still not completely gathered. Awaiting the rest of the clan, Jasper had decided it was his job to entertain Diana, and told me that Emmett and I should go out for the evening. When we got back that evening the sounds of gunfire resounded through the house.

Without hesitation I launched myself through the door, its wooden frame splintering. I searched the entire room with my eyes, ready to take on the danger. Instead, Diana and Jasper were sitting in front of a small table playing poker while The Godfather played on the tv.

"Was mama bear worried?" Jasper said teasingly. I glared at him then surveyed the scene. Nessie, Jake, and Seth were sitting in the kitchen adjacent to the living room, their shocked expressions matching the one on Diana's face. Esme stood next to her broken door, wringing her hands. She turned her withering glare on me."I'll fix it don't worry," I said in one breath trying to appease her.

Esme was always kind, but she got very touchy when it came to her house. She could get quite violent; it was always the quiet ones.

I strode to Diana, and heard a crunching sound under my foot. I looked down and sighed loudly."Jasper _really_? The Godfather? Scarface?!" I threw the remains of the DVD boxes at him. He smirked. "I'm going to teach her how to shoot and drink whiskey tomorrow," he laughed. "For your sake you better be joking," I grumbled and reached for Diana. She struggled in my arms. "Mama not yet. Uncle Jasper lost the game," she said. My eyes nearly bugged out their sockets.

"Since when did she start talking?!" I asked, my eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets. "A few minutes after you left- actually she sang before she spoke. We had Maria Callas playing on the stereo and all of a sudden she began belting out the song- it perfect Italian," said Alice walking into the living room. I slumped down on the couch.

"I missed...her first..song?" I asked myself, confused. Oblivious to me Diana began badgering Jasper/ "Uncle Jasper give me my money," Diana commanded Jasper. "And if I don't?" he asked. "I got a cousin in Jersey who can break a limb or two- so you better pay up bub," said Diana in a Vito Corleone accent."Oh good grief," I rolled my eyes and gathered Diana into my arms.

"Uncle Jasper will pay you your money- Mama will make sure of it," I said, conspicuously kicking Jasper in his ribs. "What happened to the door?" Bella asked as she and Edward walked in carrying luggage."Its a long story," said Jacob. "Seth!" cried Bella. "What are you doing here?" What _was_ he doing here?

"I'm on winter break from the Institute," he said with a smile. "That's right," said Jacob cuffing Seth around his neck."Seth's gonna graduate at the top of his class with flying colors." Seth had been accepted into The Arts Institute of Seattle, he was determined to become the world's first cooking werewolf. As far as I knew the wolves only consumed and worked Emily to death cooking for them. It was good to see at least one of the mutts made some effort to learn, the majority of Jacob's pack and Sam's pack were still phasing and out of school.

Diana yawned in my arms. "Time for bed," I murmured into her soft hair. "Mama tell Auntie Alice not to cook anymore, my new friend Seth makes better food," she mumbled. "Thanks a lot brat," Alice said kissing her forehead. I carried Diana up to my old room and tucked her in, singing her lullaby after lullaby until she closed her eyes.

Later downstairs a depressing thought crossed my mind. "Alice?" I asked, caution in my voice. "Hmm?" she replied, pins in her tight lipped mouth as she made new clothes for Diana. "Have you- did you ever want a child yourself?"I cringed as the words came out, I should have said nothing.

She looked at me for a long moment then laughed, her head bobbing as the pins fell out her mouth. Alice ran her fingers through her inky black hair. "I've never really thought about it- but I don't think I do," she paused."Children are a drooling, crying mystery to me, if I ever get the urge to have one I'll go to China."

"China?" I asked."Yes," her chime-like laugh resounded through the room."They're practically giving them away free." Her face became serious. "Besides, can you imagine Mr. Military Man as a father? I would pity the child," she laughed. Jasper's grumble echoed off the walls in the room next door while the rest of the family laughed.

The next morning was when death reared its ugly head at our doorstep. Seth had gone back to La Push to visit Leah who was busy planning Charlie's and Sue's upcoming nuptials. No one was in the least bit shocked that the two adults were finally tying the knot. For Bella, who was prone to worrying, this was a huge relief. Charlie would no longer live of fried baloney and beer.

"Rose," Emmett whispered as I set a huge plate of pancakes in front of Diana. "Its almost Christmas- we haven't gotten Diana a present...we haven't gotten anyone a present," he said his chocolate brown eyes worried. I winked at him."I did the shopping and put your name next to mine on the labels- but you have to get your own present for Diana." He winced. "Shopping," he grumbled as he grabbed his car keys and ran out the door.

"Wait," called Bella. "I'll go with you, you're going to need all the help you can get." Bella laughed and I silently thanked her in my head- Emmett would need all the help he could get.

Later, Diana performed aria after aria and I was amazed at the power and beauty of her voice. Her favorite songstress was Maria Callas. _My little Diana could outshine her any day_, I thought proudly.

We had just gone outside to walk Romo when we smelled them. "Diana-go back back inside," I ordered, taking a defensive stance and pushing Romo in after her. They smelled of sugary candy and death, the Volturi were here.

"I guess Nahuel didn't survive after all," I choked, finally accepting we were doomed. I stood in front of the house alone in my bottomless abyss of despair.

"Rose," said Edward coming up behind me. "I called Emmett, he's on his way back from the store; the others are going to fight." His words were strangely muffled, as if we were underwater. He roughly shook me. "Rosalie we have to prepare ourselves," he hissed. I snapped out of my temporary epiphany.

I had to protect Diana- I must. I strode back into the house. "Jacob, Nessie-please take Diana and get as far from here as you can," they nodded, and Nessie grabbed Diana's hand. "Mama?" she questioned. I smiled at her saying nothing.

The Volturi were after more than Diana now, they wanted our clan destroyed. The rest of us gathered outside, spread in a vertical line in front of the house, I hoped with all my might that Emmett got back after the fight. _Diana will need at least one parent, _I thought as I silently resigned myself to the fact we were as good as dead.

Their scents were stronger now, _we had gotten the four worst_ _opponents,_ I thought recognizing their scents. _Why only four? _It didn't matter; Alec, Jane,Demetri,and Felix were the worst possible opponents one could face.

They walked slowly up the driveway, a crooked smile radiated on Jane's child face. Stopping halfway, Felix cleared his throat.

"Just give us the child- and Bella, Jasper, Alice,Edward, and Renesmee come should quietly-maybe even one of your shape shifter friends. Yes, Aro would like that," he thought out loud still pacing towards us. "We were told if you came without a fight, the rest of your family can live."

Then I understood why he had called only some of our names. Aro wanted to add Diana to his collection- he was going to add my family to his sick treasure trove of people. The thought of Diana as one of Aro's weapons, his cold wrinkled hands touching her- it frightened and disgusted me. Their false promise of "letting the rest of us live"- just a lie. There was no way we would be allowed to live. I hissed.

"Or this can be done the hard way,"said Jane interrupting my thoughts,taking a step towards us. I narrowed my eyes at her. She took another step forward. This time the roar that escaped my lips caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Now sister," Alec crooned. "They haven't declined the proposition yet-calm yourself." Jane shrugged his hand of her shoulder and glared at me.

"Now!" Carlisle shouted and we launched ourselves at the Volturi. Jasper took down Demetri quickly, fumbling for a lighter in his pocket. A sticky sweet smell mixed with sulfur soon wafted through the air.

Edward and I cornered Felix in the middle of the rocky driveway. His eyes shifted quickly from the both of us. I took another step forward as Edward circled him.

Behind us I could hear the shrieks of pain Alice and Carlisle emitted. Esme's scream was the loudest until it suddenly cut off. Knowing our time was limited I quickly formed an attack plan.

"Perfect," whispered Edward, reading my mind. That was when Jane's power overtook us. Edward went down writhing in pain as the rest of our clan had. I forced my body to its limits, blocking out the pain, keeping one face in mind. Diana. There was no way I would be defeated by mere vampire children.

A look of shock flitted across Jane's face as I crouched and launched myself at her. My fist connected with her jaw and I swiftly kicked her in the gut, using a move I'd learned quite well from Jake. Power surged through me as I attacked her again and again, having to dodge Felix at the same time.

Then I felt the clammy hand of Alec's power flood my mind. My body became still as stone and I was as helpless as a baby while I watched the remaining Volturi step silently into the house. Jacob's snarls and Nessie's scream quickly followed. They hadn't gotten away in time.

Struggling to fight Alec's power I cringed at the sight of Diana's small hand, dwarfed by Felix's own as they stepped slowly out the house. Overhead the clouds turned gray and snowflakes began falling gently down my face. Diana stared at me for a moment, then looked up at Felix. Her somber face turned into a face of rage.

She opened her mouth and began singing a melody so complex, so eerie I felt chills crawl down my back. The air pressure around me changed and concentrated on Diana. Felix dropped her hand, clutching his head. Soon Alec and Jane were clutching their heads in agony similar to Felix's, bodies thrashing on the ground.

Diana grinned. I heard a small wet squelching sound come from inside Felix's head, like the sound Diana's rubber boots made on the kitchen's tile floor. At once, Felix fell upon the ground. Dead.

Horrified, Alec and Jane quickly fled, kicking up gravel as they sped down the driveway. Diana stared at their departure then smiled again. The clan had picked themselves up off the wet ground and stared at Diana.

The snow fell heavier and quicker now as I looked at my daughter in shock. Her returning stare was full of wisdom, but of something that scared me as well. The danger that had been quickly tightening around her delicate neck like a noose, was now no longer a threat. She was the threat.

**Please review; I'm trying to better my writing and I can't do it without feedback. Or must I resort to using the power of evil baby Diana? Sorry this chapter was a little late- and _please _review! I'm happy those last 3 chapters are done so we can get to the action! Next chapter there's going to be a flash forward and the POV is changing to Diana's.**


	5. A Clan Divided

That same snowy day of the Volturi's attack, Jasper had suggested we give her to them

That same snowy day of the Volturi's attack, Jasper suggested we give her to them. "Rosalie, you saw yourself what she can do- she's a danger to us all," he argued. "Now the Volturi will be after us, too. She's endangering our safety."

"No! She wouldn't hurt us- we're her family," I protested.

"We don't know that, Rose," Emmett said quietly behind me. "I don't want anyone- I don't want you hurt. What if she can't control... it?" Speechless, I whirled around, shocked he would agree with Jasper. He turned away from me, instead looking down at the beige carpet and cracking his knuckles anxiously.

"Let's think this through," Carlisle said, clasping his hands together. "We aren't giving her to the Volturi, Jasper, don't think of it. You did kill Demetri- it will take them much longer to find us. We shall simply have to split up and-"

"And what, Carlisle?!" bellowed Jasper, cutting him off and startling almost all of us. "We can't hide forever! Are you expecting the Volturi to abandon their hunt for us now? Do you expect Aro to let us get away? We killed two of his precious guard! He will be looking for replacements, and you know who he wants. I won't allow Alice to be harmed." His voice trailed off as he glanced at Alice. She put her small hand on his shoulder, a gesture usually reserved for comfort; this time, it was in support. "I agree," she said. "We can't get ourselves killed because of a child. We can't run forever."

I felt my body go stiff. Looking at the faces of my family, I knew exactly how this would end. Edward would choose to follow Carlisle, and Bella, incapable of enduring separation from him, would trail after. Jasper and Alice would leave. Emmett already seemed to be on Jasper's side. His betrayal felt worse than Royce's. Our clan would be divided, and I would be forced to make a choice. My daughter or my family. Diana or Emmett.

They all looked at me now. Carlisle's face was pensive and I could tell he was torn as well. Instead of speaking, I chose to flee the room, gathering Diana up in my arms and running up the stairs. I slammed the door of my room and curled up on the window seat, Diana still in my arms. She traced her little finger over the window making shapes and paused now and then to smile at me. How could they not want to protect something so innocent? It felt like my stone heart was cracking into a million pieces. If my marble body could produce tears, they would be rushing down my face. Sensing my distress, Diana wrapped her soft arms around me and hummed a lullaby I had sung for her every night. We stayed this way, clinging to each other until nightfall.

"Rosalie," Esme's voice said from the doorway, "may I come in?"

I turned my face back to the window. The panes of glass reminded me there were monsters out there, made of pure evil, who wanted to hurt Diana.

"Rosalie," Esme began. I tilted my head away, trapped between her and the window. During the entire argument, she had not said a word, her heart-shaped face betraying none of her emotions. She had probably turned against me as well. I tightened my grip on Diana, terrified she had come at this moment to wrench my child from me.

Ignoring me she continued, "We decided that clan should split up. You and Emmett will have to leave and go somewhere far away, where the Volturi won't suspect. Edward and Bella will try and throw them off your trail. Carlisle and I are going to find our old allies and hope they will help us a second time. The Volturi will see the deaths of two of their guards as a declaration of war, their only objective now is to wipe us off the face of the planet."

My voice was desperate when I said, "Can you be sure of that? Perhaps they will-" I stopped, realizing my naiveté. As long as both they and we were alive, the Volturi would never stop.

Esme gently nudged me over and I scooted to the left to make space on the window seat. Settled beside me she said, "Rose, I'm worried about you. Since Diana entered your life you haven't been acting like the Rose I- we- knew before."

"Of course not," I interjected. "I'm a mother now- I can't be the silly child I was before."

"Rosalie, you aren't acting like a mother! If you were, you would have stayed and tried to argue them down, or fled completely with Diana. I'm worried of what you might do, and for the people who might get hurt in the process. Since you got Diana, I feel you've lost parts of yourself, and you're going to lose more." I lowered my head.

Before I was reckless and pig-headed, but I had so much more to live for now. I had Diana, and with one mistake, I could lose her. The only person who seemed to truly care for her was me. Without the support of my family, I wasn't sure I could protect her myself. I was alone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Diana closely, peering into her face for a glimpse of the girl who had saved us all. Thinking of how she took down Felix still gave me chills down my back, even though it had been three days. She seemed to be back to her normal self, scrambling around the Christmas tree for more presents with Romo chasing after her, chewing on wrapping paper and tinsel.

Absentmindedly, I handed her another box. Diana's porcelain face lit up with joy as she extracted a snow globe with the figurine of a ballerina inside. Emmett gave her another box, this one containing a small carousel, its horses and their passengers painted vivid red, blue, and gold. He tried to catch my eyes, but I quickly averted them. Since Diana had revealed her true power, everyone treated her differently but me.

Emmett and I had yet to decide where we could go to escape the Volturi. We still hadn't spoken to each other, and I wasn't anxious to do so. Tired of this unhappy holiday, I got off the leather couch and turned towards the staircase.

Jacob, dragging a large burgundy suitcase down the steps, paused. Assessing the tension in the room, he called to Nessie, "Let's get going, I want to be off the road before it snows again." He gave me a small wave and I nodded in return. By some twist of fate, the dog and I now agreed on something. Jacob was the only person who was vocal on protecting Diana. However, as extended family, his opinion didn't matter very much to anyone besides Bella, and he often got scathing looks from Jasper.

I trudged up the steps, feeling the eyes of my family members bore into my back. Reaching the top of the stairs, I sighed, stretching my arms. The anger and fear I felt was exhausting. Cool hands wrapped around my waist and I instinctively curled towards them, recognizing the hands as Emmett's. "Emmett, I-"

He put his fingers to my lips to silence me. "I need to talk with you," he said, pulling me into our room. Shutting the door softly behind him, he sat down, looking out of place on the pink bedspread. Drumming his fingers on his knee, he smiled at me wryly. I held my ground warily, standing by the door.

Part of me wanted to throw myself into his arms. The other part wanted to beat him dead. I wrapped my arms around my body, hoping I wouldn't forgive him, even though in my heart, I knew I would.

"Rosie, I know what you're thinking, and what you're feeling. It's not that I don't care about Diana, I'm just...afraid." He looked down at his large hands before continuing. "I love Diana just as much as you- you never let me finish what I was saying that day. I was worried she wouldn't be able to control her power, but these past few days she's proved me wrong. I was going to say I'd stand by whatever decision you'd make. Even if I had wanted to give her to the Volturi, though- wouldn't your keeping her with us just be selfish? I mean- ignoring everyone's wishes? What am I saying? I guess I'm just jealous," he laughed bitterly.

"Selfish?" I echoed. Emmett raised his head to reply. "You haven't thought of anyone but Diana. I feel like you would happily sacrifice me or even yourself for her. The hardest part is that it's probably true…"

His voice trailed off and he flopped backwards onto the bed, making it creak softly in protest. I contemplated what he said. I had never even considered his feelings, in my belief that he wanted to tear Diana from me. Why couldn't he see that I could never choose between the two of them?

When I married him, I knew he wasn't a man of many words. That had simply been a trait of his I loved dearly. It gave me the chance to talk about myself while he listened. I had been selfish.

I walked slowly to the edge of the bed and touched his face with my hands, dipping my head down slowly so that my golden hair made a curtain round us. I pressed my lips to his gently as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," I murmured, falling beside him on the bed. Tingles of pleasure ran up and down my back as he rolled himself on top of me and we made love, speaking with our bodies, saying what words couldn't say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Emmett and I still had not left the bed. I reached over to open the dresser to give him his Christmas present. Rifling through the drawer to find it, I picked up a postcard with gold Russian script and pictures of different foods on it. I turned it over in my hands, struggling to translate it. I held the postcard towards Emmett looking for an explanation. Maybe I found my Christmas present early- though Russia wasn't exactly my idea of a vacation…

Emmett glanced at the picture in my hand and absentmindedly twirled his fingers through my hair. "Seth sent it- he got some job as an apprentice chef over in Russia," he said.

I imagined the cold and wide-open space of the frozen plains. You could see an attack for miles. Our clan probably had a home somewhere in the desolate terrain of northern Russia. My thoughts were interrupted by a small gasp of surprise and I looked up to see Diana at the foot of the bed, with Romo stuffed in a frilly blue dress behind her. Her chestnut eyes widened at the sight of our entangled bodies and she quickly ran out of the room. Seconds later, I heard Edward's chuckle come from the floor below. I rolled my eyes and reached over once more to find Emmet's present.

Finally locating it at the bottom of the drawer, I handed him the photo, knowing he would love it. He stared at the picture for a moment and stared at me. "It's a picture. Of two monster trucks," he said. I nodded my head at him grinning. "I don't understand," he said, scratching his head in frustration. I sighed and dragged him towards the window, pointing towards the garage. "One is for you- the other is for Diana when she grows up," I said with a laugh. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and he jumped up, tugging on his clothing and rushing to get outside and cause destruction with his new toy. Emmett paused at the door, then ran back to kiss me on my cheek. "Everything will be fine," he said squeezing my hand. I glanced at the postcard from Seth still in my hand. "Yes," I replied returning his smile. "Everything will be fine- we're going to Russia." An idea was already forming in my mind. If it was a war the Volturi wanted, then they would get it.


	6. Encore of the Volturi

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!!** _Just a reminder, the narrator has switched to Diana, and sorry I have not updated in like two months. In case you forgot, the Cullens got attacked by the Volturi and Felix was killed by Diana. Now they have fled to Russia .._I was bored ok lol?.._**REVIEWS!!!**_

"Diana!"

Bright sunlight flooded my eyes as I turned to the voice. The man the voice belonged to turned fully to look back at me.

Seth.

His skin was gold color, and his posture was stiff as a statue. The only recognizable part of him were his eyes. Dark brown with amethyst flicks and filled with desperation.

He took me in his arms and embraced me tightly. I inhaled his woodsy scent and opened my mouth to speak. He put a finger on my lips.

"Diana don't worry. I'll always lo-" I didn't hear the last part of what he said.

My legs were suddenly dragged under me, as I was pulled away from him, my face scraping against the cool stone floor. I clawed at the invisible force and screamed for help. Oddly the screams did not sound like mine. Then something wrapped itself around my neck and squeezed. I struggled and thrashed against the floor as red flecks appeared in my vision. Using the last of my breath, I tried to choke out a call for help and strained my neck towards the spot where Seth was no longer.

Then everything went black.

I woke up with a scream and glanced around my bedroom.

Weak light filtered through the window onto the peach colored walls.

I'd had enough of these bad dreams.

A warm, bulky form curled next to me, nestled under the daisy-printed comforter. I flung the covers back and glared at the sleeping form of my pet deer.

"Your a full grown deer and your still sleeping in my bed?" Romo opened one eye at me and snorted. I nudged him over as started making the bed. I could hear the sound of banging pots and the smell of pancakes was wafting in the room.

Abandoning my task, I ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Good morning Princess," murmured my Dad. "Don't forget the rest of the clan is coming to visit today."

I smiled in greeting and pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

Seth stood at the stove flipping pancakes,humming and smiling to himself. I grimaced and quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom. I combed my fingers through my hair and gargled some mouthwash.

I needed to look somewhat presentable if I were going to get Seth to notice me.

I ran back to the kitchen, sitting down discreetly, hoping Seth had not noticed my disheveled appearance earlier.

"Here you go, specialty cinnamon pancakes," smiled Seth as he set the warm china plate down in front of me. "I should start charging you for all the food I cook, I spend half my life here."

"It's not my fault my mom can't cook," I grumbled back as I stabbed a pancake and bit into it.

"You didn't seem to dislike my cooking when you were smaller," called my mother from upstairs. "In fact, I think you enjoyed it."

"That's because I didn't know what real cooking tasted like-," my mother hissed angrily in reply. We laughed quietly as I finished my breakfast. I glanced at the clock and grabbed my bag my the door.

"Hey, Seth can I get a ride to school?" I yelled from the foyer. As if he knew what I was going to ask, Seth was already shrugging on his coat and he jingled his keys around his finger impatiently.

"Leeches-- always want something from you," he teased. I punched him in the arm and ran to the garage. I slipped on the helmet and sucked in a deep breath.

I was terrified of riding his motorcycle, but if it gave me more time with him away from my parents I could bear it.

Seth slung his leg over the bike and motioned for me to get on. I hesitated for a moment and gulped. Pulling my scarf around my face, I got on the bike and wrapped my arms around him. His body heat reverberated through his jacket and I inhaled his woodsy scent. Definitely worth it.

The ride to school was too short. I snuggled closer to Seth as we rode by the snow covered country, and his body relaxed in response. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to imprint this moment in my memory. We soon fell into a peaceful rhythm only broken by the sound of the motorcycle engine. Now was the perfect time to tell him how I felt.

"Seth, I--" Suddenly, something large and dark rammed into the side of the bike, sending Seth and I flying in opposite directions. I landed hard onto a snow embankment, and tasted blood in my mouth.

For a few seconds I laid there in the cold snow, while the sounds of growls and a familiar scent wafted in the air. A shadow moved over me, interrupting my temporary deja vu moment. I blinked furiously at the figure standing above me and was suddenly staring at the familiar, childlike face of Jane.

"Alec, forget the shape shifter, we've got what we came for," Jane sneered.

She grabbed me by my long blond hair and dragged me towards Alec. Arms flailing, I reached for one of her legs and bite down, hoping my venom would give Seth and I enough time to escape.

Jane screeched in pain and collapsed on the ground, writhing. I turned, my eyes wildly searching for Seth; and saw him where he lay, almost twenty yards away. I heard Alec hiss behind me and tried to move away, but he was too swift.

He grabbed me by my throat and pinned me against a nearby tree. I struggled against his hold, my legs dangling uselessly in the air. My lungs burned as Alec squeezed the air out of them. I knew I wouldn't die, but I was more than uncomfortable.

"We should lay out some ground rules hybrid, touch my sister again and I won't spare you. Be glad Aro so desperately wants you alive," Alec hissed. As if to emphasize his threat, Alec bit into my right hand. Blood dripped from my hand onto the white snow, while I screamed as the venom rushed up my arm like a wildfire.

Alec cackled as he tightened his grip on my neck. I gasped for air, my body thrashing in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth phase into his wolf form and charge at Alec. Sensing his attack, Alec dropped me on the ground and swung out of Seth's range.

I lay on the ground again, paralyzed by my pain. Vision blurring, I watched as the large gray wolf circled Alec before moving in front of me protectively.

Snarling, Seth again charged Alec, this time ripping off Alec's left arm. Alec used his other arm to rip into Seth's back and blood began to soak his fur.

A movement behind Seth caught my eye. Jane was creeping up behind him. I knew there was no way Seth could take them both at the same time.

Somehow finding the strength to move, I stalked her silently and waited for an opportune moment.

My legs trembled as I leaped onto her back, taking advantage of her surprise, I ripped Jane into as many pieces as I could. Jane's shreds trembled on the ground, and she began piecing herself together.

It began to snow again as I stood still for a moment, until exhaustion seeped in my body again and I collapsed on the ground. My eyes closed slowly and I lost consciousness as the sounds of Seth and Alec's fighting grew faint as well.

When I woke up, the scent of antiseptic burned in my nose. I blinked and stared up at the concerned faces of my grandparents.

"She should be fine Rosalie, most of the venom is out her system already and her fractures will heal just as quickly," Carlisle said in a soothing voice as he worked over me.

The face of my mother moved into my view and she stared down, worrying about me as usual. I tried to smile to reassure her, but ended up wincing in pain. I searched my face with my hands, feeling thick gauze on my temple.

"How did I escape? Where's Seth?!" My breath came out in a panicked gasp. Jane said they only needed me. What if they'd killed Seth? The pain of this thought felt like a cannonball being shot through my stomach.

"Calm down leech-girl, I'm safe," answered Seth. I craned my head towards his voice. He was sitting on the blue sofa opposite mine, looking just as banged as me. I breathed in a sigh of relief.

"How did we get away? I don't rememb--"

"I decided kicking Alec's ass would be too good a chance to pass up, but your safety was more important. I grabbed you and managed to get here. Alec probably smelled all the vampires and got scared,"grinned Seth.

"Well now it looks like you have to move again Emmett," grumbled Uncle Jasper in the corner. He glared at me, clearly blaming me for this latest turn of events.

I knew he hated everything about me. My very existence seemed to piss him off. Grumpy old fart.

I saw the corners of Uncle Edwards lips twitch as he tried to hold back a grin. Probably reading my thoughts- I paled as I wondered if he read my thoughts about Seth. A low chuckle escaped his lips. Yeah, he heard those thoughts too.

"I am tired of hiding like an animal, we should fight the Volturi once and for all," hissed Jasper. Aunt Alice squeezed his arms, eyes darting between Rosalie and Carlisle.

"And what if we do?! You risk not only your life but Diana's!" my mother hissed back. She looked down at the floor, caught in her own pain. "We've been safe here for so long. They Volturi came near but never found us--"

"I think I know why," murmured Alice. "What if they were just waiting for Diana to grow up and catch us off guard? I couldn't see their plans before but I'm sure now. The Volturi have known where you are all this time, they have simply been waiting. Aro will wait for the rest of us with exceptional abilities, but he wants Diana now. Somehow he plans to use her as bait for the rest of us—but I can't see how or when they get her. But I do know we need to get her somewhere safe now, or all of us will perish."

Alice reached over and patted my arm. I blinked up at my aunt.

Up until now she had always had a firm anti-Diana stance like Jasper, hearing her concerned about my safety was nice, even if she had different motives. I wasn't the only one surprised.

Jasper opened his mouth to object but she cut him off. Placing a finger on his lips she murmured, "Hush love. Let's talk about this in private." She tugged him by his arm, and up the stairs.

I looked around at the rest of my clan. I knew my parents were torn by their love of me and their family. My very presence put them in danger. Seth was in danger. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

The Volturi would not need to come for me---I would come for them.

_**REVIEWS!!! **__If you're wondering why Diana didn't use her power, it's because of the cold and the __damage Alec did to her throat. Something similar to that will happen again in Volterra and that's all I'm saying about the next chapter._


End file.
